Es mi chico
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Harry ama a Draco, Draco ama a Harry, pero ninguno sabe realmente lo complicado que es amar a tu enemigo hasta que no lo hacen y se dan cuenta que no es tan facil ser gay en Hogwarts como pensaban.


**Título:** Es mi chico

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de Junio "Gryffindor" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

 _Nada de esto me pertenece, tanto los personajes como lugares pertenecen a JotaKá y su imaginación._

 **Harry PVO**

 **Género:** Romance

 **Rated:** T

 **Pareja:** Drarry (Draco/Harry)

 **Advertencias:** contiene Slash, relación chico/chico y un poco de mal vocabulario.

 **N.A.:** No duden en dejar Reviews o MPs sobre su opinión de este fic si son **criticas constructivas**. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les guste.

Yo cogí a **Harry** por no coger siempre gente de la tercera generación, espero que esté bien y les guste.

Prometo que ya me quedan pocos fics que resubir antes de empezar a subir nuevos :3

* * *

 **Es mi chico**

* * *

 **I**

Siempre se ha considerado a los alumnos de Gryffindor unos muy valientes, que prácticamente no le temen a nada. Eso se demuestra, por ejemplo, en los duelos o a la hora de salir en defensa de un amigo, al internarse en medio de la noche en el bosque prohibido o al crear un grupo ilegal y clandestino en el colegio para enfrentarse al mago tenebroso más poderoso del último siglo. Pero claro, ni el Gryffindor más valiente de todos, Godric inclusive, es valiente cuando del amor se habla.

Y lo sé por experiencia propia. Y más aún si esa persona de quien te has enamorado es un hombre, de Slytherin y tu peor enemigo desde tiempos inmemoriales. Hay tantas cosas que podrían salir mal si confesara esto siquiera a Ron o Hermione.

Casi prefiero un crucio de Voldemort a ver la cara de decepción que pondrían ambos o cualquiera del colegio si los viese en la postura en la que ambos estamos ahora. Ya no solo por ser chicos, que eso también, sino por el echo de que somos nosotros. Harry y Draco, él sentado sobre mi rodilla, devorando sus labios.

Acariciando su piel, igual de pálida que de prohibida, disfrutando de él, de sus miradas asesinas por cada una de mis risitas a causa de sus jadeos. Muerdo su cuello y aspiro con fuerza su aroma, haciendo que entre en mis fosas nasales de donde jamás debería salir.

Me separo de él y me pongo en pie, niego un par de veces y suspiro. Sé lo que quiere, quiere no tener que esconderse en la Sala de los Menesteres donde hace apenas medio año había formado el Ejercito de Dumbledore. Quiere poder besarme en el colegio y no tener que seguir fingiendo que nos odiamos por lo que piense la gente, más bien chusma, o pueda opinar si tan sólo lo llamo "Draco" y no "Malfoy". Quiere no tener que esconderse, pero no se da cuenta de que yo también lo quiero.

Lo quiero, lo deseo. Pero no es nada sencillo. Harían demasiadas preguntas, demasiados comentarios.

Dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios y miro sus ojos grises como la niebla, que normalmente están con una mirada de asco, para mí suele ser de aprecio, pero que ahora sólo son ojos grises. Sólo son ojos, sin ningún tipo de sentimientos, apagados. Casi deseo un insulto de sus labios, una mirada de desprecio y asco por su parte; lo prefiero a que me mire sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.

Niego intentando sacar cualquier... ¿sentimiento? no, intentando sacar cualquier pensamiento de mi cabeza. Le doy un beso, apenas un roce labios y acaricio su mejilla. Salgo de la sala con la mochila en el hombro, deseando que ese día pase rápido para poder volver a sentirlo entre mis brazos y poder dormir junto a él, si es que aún está dispuesto ha dormir conmigo.

Me dirijo hacia los invernaderos para ver si consigo llegar a tiempo a herbología o al menos no llegar demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **II**

Salgo de herbología junto a Ron y Hermione, apenas haciendo caso a la estúpida discusión que están teniendo, algo sobre lo tonta que podía ser Lavander cuando se lo proponía. Apenas hace una hora que dejé a Draco en la sala de los menesteres, aunque seguro que ahora estaría en su clase, fuese la que fuese; aún puedo recordar la cara de decepción que lucía y lo mal que me hizo sentir.

Los miro al ver que empiezan a chillarse y me pongo por en medio, separandolos.

—Venga, chicos, ya está — sigo caminando hacia el castillo en medio de ambos para impedir que continúen.  
—Cierto, ¿ahora que nos toca? —pregunta Ron, desviando una mirada algo extraña de Hermione.  
—Pues... —suelto una carcajada hacia Ron—. Historia de la Magia —rueda los ojos y niega.

Camino intentando contener una risa para evitar que me vuelva a golpear el hombro y veo a Draco, junto a Pansy, demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Cualquier otro sólo vería a Draco cerca de su novia; Lucius había concertado un matrimonio entre ellos. Yo puedo escucharle quejándose y pidiéndole que se aparte de ella.

Se aparta un poco, con la escusa de la clase de pociones y se encamina hacia el castillo.

Me muerdo el labio un poco nervioso. Acabo de recordar que esa clase la tenemos juntos y sé lo que va a pasar. Slughorn va a separar a Draco y Nott como de costumbre e iba a ponerlo delante de mí. Entonces él iba a ver que lo miro curioso y comenzaría a mover sus caderas para que le mirase el culo... Draco es simplemente perverso.

Sacudo la cabeza al escuchar una nueva pelea entre Ron y Hermione y ruedo los ojos. Los miro con cara de "y vosotros eráis los maduros", me giro de nuevo y ando a paso rápido al colegio, suspirando al notar la brisa golpear contra mi cara y rezando porque Merlín me dé fuerzas y no mire la cara de cachorrito que pone Draco cuando paso a su lado. Por suerte hoy Merlín está de mi lado.

* * *

 **III**

Antes de salir de mi última clase del día, DCAO con Snape, veo como Draco me mete un papel al bolsillo y se va con Nott y Zabini a Dios sabe dónde. Lógicamente no voy a abrir la carta aquí mismo, y tampoco voy a decir que lo he visto, porque eso levantaría muchas sospechas. Así que hago como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no lo hubiese visto y salgo del aula con un simple adiós hacia Ron y Hermione, tengo ganas de estar solo.

Entro en un aula vacía y la cierro, aunque no con magia. Me siento en el suelo en la esquina colindante desde la que no me pueden ver y cojo el papel, más bien la nota. La despliego y leo, con la clásica y estirada caligrafía de Malfoy "Siento lo obstinado que he sido hoy contigo. Ven hoy a las 22:00 a la SM y te lo compenso. Besos, tu rubio favorito".

No puedo evitar sonreír y a la vez rodar los ojos. Podría estar pensando en que todos mis referentes paternos posibles han muerto, o al menos la gran mayoría. No puedo contar con mi padre, mi madre o mi padrino porque están muertos, de Remus no sé nada y Dumbledore está ocupado con Merlín sabe qué por lo que tampoco.

Aunque, claro, aún queda alguien con quien podría hablar. Alguien que escucha pero no juzga, que siempre sonríe hasta en los momentos más difíciles. Alguien poco comprendido pero de los mejores amigos que se pueden tener.

—¡Luna! —digo, intentando gritar lo menos posible y con el corazón latiendome con fuerza.

Me pongo en pie y miro por la ventana. No sé la hora exacta pero aún me quedan como dos horas para mi cita con Draco, perfecto. Cojo mi mochila y salgo corriendo por el pasillo esperando encontrar a Luna.

Y, por suerte, no tardo mucho en encontrarla. Está en medio del pasillo, descalza y mirando al techo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido pero sin borrar su sonrisa soñadora del rostro.

—¿Nargles? —susurro mientras me acerco a ella. Ríe un poco mirándome y asiente.  
—Nargles —dice con su clásica voz suave y tranquilizadora, o de psicópata, según se mire. Saca su varita, apunta al techo y susurra—. _Accio Zapatos._

Un par de zapatos rosas con purpurina se acercan volando hasta la mano de Luna. Se agacha y se los pone.

—Luna, yo... ¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo? —me doy cuenta de que me estoy mordiendo las uñas y meto las manos en los bolsillos, intentando calmarme.  
—Claro —se pone en pie y se sacude el pelo rubio, que le llega hasta la cintura y que sólo lleva adornado por unos pasadores con lo que parece ser corcho de cerveza de mantequilla—. ¿Te ocurre algo?  
—No, es que vine corriendo —me aparto un mechón de pelo de la cara y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Mis ojos verdes chocan con los suyos grises. Ojos grises, pelo rubio, piel pálida... si no fuese porque es imposible, cualquiera diría que Draco y ella son hermanos.  
—Oh, vamos a la ventana y así descansas —camina un par de pasos y se sienta sobre uno de los amplios ventanales de Hogwarts de un salto. Me siento junto a ella y trago saliva al mirar abajo, sin duda debemos estar en el piso treinta o por encima. Me mira con mucha curiosidad, como cuando habla de Nargles, Torposoplos y demás. Tras un par de segundos se atreve a preguntar —: ¿Y bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?  
—No, enserio, es solo que... —suspiro intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos. Tengo que decirle lo que pasa, pero intentando que no sepa lo que pasa realmente. Aunque no sé por qué, no es de la clase de chicas que va cotilleando. Y entonces se me ocurre las idea más mundana y a la vez más lógica que se me podía ocurrir—. Verás, tengo un amigo y ese amigo es gay —asiente—. Y, bueno, no se atreve a confesarlo por lo que podrían decirlo. Además sale con un chico que no es precisamente un buen amigo suyo, más bien un enemigo.

Luna asiente, intentando recoger todo los datos obtenidos y ponerlos en orden en su cabeza. Tras un par de segundos asiente lentamente y me mira de nuevo a los ojos, con la sonrisa más cálida y conciliadora que he visto nunca en la chica.

—No sabía que eras gay —dice de repente, aunque en voz baja para que nadie la escuchase. Así es Luna, dice lo que piensa, sin callarse nada. Es espontanea y muchas veces sorprende.  
—Luna —miro a ambos lados, el pasillo está desierto—. Shhh, por favor.  
—¿Y con quién sales? —susurra cada vez más bajo y más cerca de mi oreja para que sólo yo pueda oírlo.  
—Con... Draco —respondo al fin tras un par de segundos de pensármelo. No quería decir nada de lo que luego me arrepintiese, y esperaba que ella no me hubiese oído. Aunque si que lo hace.  
—Pues ahora que lo dices pegáis —se pone la varita tras la oreja y la tapa con el pelo—. Pero, ¿cuál es el problema?  
—Ron y Hermione, por ejemplo —suspiro y me froto los ojos algo cansado—. ¿Qué dirán si se enteran? Seguro que dejan de ser mis amigos y todo...  
—Harry — alza una ceja, negando un par de veces con la cabeza—. Eso no va a pasar. Ellos te quieren y lo entenderán.

Asiento y me froto un ojo con el puño, bostezo un poco y miro la hora, las 21:00. Claro que Luna tiene razón, Hermione y Ron son mis amigos, me quieren y no creo que les importe que sea gay, ni que salga con Draco.

Pero, como de costumbre, oigo esa vocecilla que me dice que todo va a salir mal, que me van a dejar de hablar, que nadie me miraría como siempre, que todos se reirían de mí y que el mundo entero explotaría si se lo contase. Quizás es Voldemort, quizás me quiera autodestruir... El caso es que aún no sé que hacer.

De hecho, lo único que sé seguro es que tengo hambre, y mucha además. Me rugen las tripas un par de veces y asiento a Luna, saliendo de mis pensamientos.

—Tienes razón pero... no sé, seguro que todo sale mal —me ruge de nuevo, esta vez con más insistencia, y suspiro—. Vamos al Gran Comedor, ¿no tienes hambre?

Asiente un par de veces y ambos nos bajamos del marco y nos encaminamos hacia el Comedor. Y, siendo sincero, no me importa que me vean con Luna, sin duda es de las mejores amigas que se puede tener.

* * *

 **IV**

Entro al Gran Comedor y veo a Draco y Ron peleando, para no variar. Me despido de Luna con la sonrisa más sincera que soy capaz de poner y me acerco a ellos acariciándome el puente de la nariz bajo las gafas.

—Ronald, Mafoy —digo con voz sería, intentando camuflar mi cansancio y los separo con un par de hechizos no verbales—. Veamos, dejadme adivinar... Malfoy llamó a Ron traidor de sangre, Ron lo llamó hurón y así hasta pelear, ¿no?

Ambos asienten y me muerdo el labio.

—A ver, Malfoy, vete a tu mesa y déjanos en paz —me lanza una mirada entre extrañada y enfadada y se encamina—. Ron, por favor, siéntate.  
—¿Te pones de parte del hurón? —se sorprende un poco y frunzo el ceño.  
—No le llames así —camino al lado de Ginny y Hermione a paso ligero, mas Ron me coge el brazo y me gira para impedírmelo.  
—¿Ves? Lo estás defendiendo... Te pones de su lado.  
—No es cierto, sólo no quiero más peleas —bostezo y me intento sentar, aunque de nuevo no puedo.  
—No, ahora me vas a decir qué te he hecho. Estás defendiendo a una sucia rata y mortifaga —aprieto los puños para no estrellarselos en la cara—. Un idiota que no vale ni el uniforme que porta. ¿Por qué te pones de su lado si no te cae bien?  
—Pues... —no puedo evitar gritar y explotar—. ¡Me pongo de su lado porque Draco es mi chico!

Me tapo la boca al ver lo que he dicho y que todos me miran. Me sonrojo hasta las orejas al pensar bien en lo que acabo de confesar, delante de todo el colegio y chillando. Hasta los de primero me están mirando. Todos salvo Draco que, sonrojado como yo, miraba sus zapatos como si no fuese con él.

Y, en un alarde de valentía propia de un Gryffindor como yo, echo a correr hacia fuera del comedor, hacia la sala de Gryffindor. Sólo quiero hundir la cara en mi almohada y no abrir más los ojos.

* * *

 **V**

Llego a la sala común y me siento en la butaca más cercana a la chimenea que encuentro. Pensando en, o bien quemarme vivo o bien irme y no volver. Y comienzo a pensar, que es lo único que puedo hacer. Todo el colegio sabe que soy gay, incluidos profesores, ya que lo he gritado en el comedor. Luego, estoy saliendo con el que fue un día mi peor enemigo... En resumen, estoy jodido.

Y eso no es todo, le he chillado a Ron y he defendido a otro antes que él; he fallado a mi mejor amigo.

Alzo la vista al escuchar que la puerta se abre y, como si supiese que lo había mencionado, entran Hermione y Ron, este último contando galeones.

—Ron —digo más en un susurro que en otra cosa—. Siento todo lo de antes... —hace un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y se guarda el dinero.  
—No te preocupes, lo he hecho a caso hecho —se encoge de hombros.  
—Perdón, ¿qué? —miro a Hermione interrogante.  
—Se jugó diez galeones conmigo a que estabas enamorado de Draco y saldrías en su defensa —me muerdo el labio y miro a Ron, que se encoge de hombros de nuevo.  
—Duermo al lado de tu cama, oigo cómo hablas parsel y cómo gimes el nombre de Draco... aunque no me esperaba que salieseis.  
—Sólo llevamos un mes —me pongo en pie y me estiro un poco—. Entonces, ¿no estáis decepcionados conmigo? Por Draco y demás.  
—No, de hecho ya he tenido una pequeña charla con él —alzo una ceja mirándolo y sonríe—. Sólo le he dicho que si quiere seguir orinando de pie que no te haga daño.

Sonrío un poco. No solo no están enfadados sino que lo aceptan y se preocupan por mí. Les doy un abrazo.

—Gracias chicos...  
—Harry, Harry... —niega y mira el reloj—. Casi son las diez. Draco dijo que te dijéramos que te esperaba.

Me separo de ellos y asiento. Me despido con una sonrisa y me encamino hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, él lugar donde empezó una historia que esperemos que nunca acabe.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Si te ha gustado no olvides dejar tu comentario**

 **Si no te ha gustado también déjalo con una crítica constructiva**

 **Si te ha encantado deja un FAV. Siempre anima**

 **Si tenéis alguna duda usad el MP. Queda muy feo un comentario que es sólo una pregunta**

 **Si queréis más parejas raras (crossovers), muy raras (incesto y parejas muy crack) o la rehostia de raras (más Sauce/Ron y tal) hacédmelo saber por los comentarios.**

 **¡De qué vas! Que yo soy una potencia mundial. ¡De qué vas! Tengo más arte que un tirititán. ¡De qué vas! Anda guapo, espabílate ya, que parece que tú tienes los ojitos detrás.**


End file.
